This application seeks funding support for the 2013 Mammary Gland Biology Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). The unique contribution and significance of this long-standing conference is that it will bring together developmental biologists, stem cell biologists, lactation physiologists, breast pathologists, endocrinologists, cancer biologists and oncologists to collectively grapple with important issues in mammary biology and breast cancer. The goals for a successful 2013 program are to inspire important insights, energize new scientists and foster creative collaborations that will deepen our understanding of normal breast physiology and accelerate the eradication of breast cancer. The specific aims of the 2013 meeting will be to 1) provide a program of highly qualified, internationally recognized speakers to address current scientific questions and controversies, 2) foster discussion, unfettered dialog and promote collaborations, and 3) contribute to the training and development of young scientists. The 2013 program has been designed to examine exciting and sometimes controversial areas within mammary gland development and carcinogenesis in which rapid advances are occurring. These include 1) the influence of diabetes/obesity on mammary development, lactation physiology and breast cancer, 2) a better understanding of signaling pathways that regulate both normal development and carcinogenesis, 3) emerging controversies in stem/progenitor cell specification and in tumor initiating cells, 4) the epigenetic regulation of breast cell differentiation and breast cancer, an 5) breast cancer invasion and metastasis. These are important issues, and the innovative approach of pairing research into development and cancer within the same thematic sessions will stimulate new and creative thinking. Other unique features of this meeting include: (i) a tradition of sharing unpublished data; (ii) a program that includes substantial time for questions and open discussion, (iii) an environment that supports informal discussions outside of formal presentations; (iii) active participation and training environment for students and post-docs through the Gordon Research Seminar and at the Gordon Research Conference; and (iv) the encouragement of international collaborations and perspectives.